


The Love Story of Zuri and Leo

by ArchonBane88



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, High School, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchonBane88/pseuds/ArchonBane88
Summary: A love story about two high school kids. This is also a test story as I am new here.





	The Love Story of Zuri and Leo

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned in the summary, this is a test story to see if I mess up with something on here. So if you happen to see at least one or two mistakes, do not be surprised, enjoy the story.

His parents named him Leonidas when he was born (his dad had a fascination for Ancient Greek history) but he preferred to be called Leo. He didn’t get annoyed by being called Leonidas, but he just preferred Leo.

“Wassup Leo?!” His best friend Logan said, coming beside him. Leo took a quick glance at Logan before bringing his eyes back to locker 451, _his_ locker, of course. “Just putting my shit back into this locker, I fucking hate Gilbert’s class man.” 

Logan shook his head, “That dumbass doesn’t know the difference between his ass and his elbow.” Leo and Logan weren’t what many people called “thugs”, they were nice children in the eyes of the staff members. They may cuss like sailors, but they were good people nevertheless. 

It was just that idiot teacher that was making them like that.

This Gilbert fellow was the new math teacher for the 2018-2019 school year. Problem was, he didn’t know a thing about math. If rumor was true, one of the teachers he was related to pulled some strings in the board of education to get him in that position. It was April now, and close to the end of the year, and he still didn’t know anything about how things worked.

It had been a hellish year for those souls who took his class, especially for Leo and Logan. Grades were updated last minute beyond fixing, where in normal cases teachers would update their grades and give students time to fix it. He constantly forgot peoples names, and did nothing about bullying. 

Thankfully for everyone, teachers were rumored to be petitioning for him to be fired, as some reported “inappropriate behavior” that he was doing.

“Just one month man, one month and we’ll be out for the Summer.” Leo said, raising his index finger. Logan nodded. “Yep.”

“SNEAK ATTACK!” A female voice yelled, followed by Leo’s body being tackled. Leo knew who was tackling him, he was all too familiar with her.

Zuri. 

Who was this Zuri? She was a girl who was friends with Leo since middle school.

She was also annoying.

Zuri got off of Leo’s back and got beside him. “So, what’s LeeLee doing during lunch?” Leo nearly cringed at that nickname, he thought that nickname was annoying, much to the delight of Logan, who enjoyed the so-called “flirting” that was occurring.

“Well, me and Logan are gonna go to Taco Bell to get something for lunch, and going to the football field to eat.” He answered. Leo and Logan had a schedule on where to eat at since Logan could drive, and each Tuesday, they would have Taco Bell.

“Well guess what? I’m going to be at the football field today just like you, do you wanna hang out with my friends under the bleachers? Under the nice cool shade?” She asked.

“Sure, we might.” Leo said, nodding, but it was a false promise. Her friends were as annoying as her, they had one girl in their group who had the personality of Danielle Ravioli or whatever her last name was.

“Alright, you know where we are. See ya later LeeLee.” Zuri said, walking away. Leo then closed his locker, and turned to see the scowling of Logan. “Dude, she clearly fucking likes you! Go out with her!” Logan said. Leo shook his head.

“You know how annoying she gets when she talks to me!” 

“Because she likes you dude!”

Logan had this conversation with Leo many times before, and never listened. He did not like Zuri, not one bit. And Logan knew.

Leo rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Can you stop trying to hook me up with her?” “When you get together with her, then I’ll stop.” Logan said.

“Bro-“

“If you don’t hang out with her, we ain’t getting Taco Bell.” 

There it was, the ultimatum. The ultimate threat. The fear of having to eat cafeteria food rather than fast food.

Leo calmed down, and shook his head once more. “You will never let this go, will you?” 

Logan nodded.

Leo sighed. “Fine, I’ll hang out with her.” 

Logan smiles. “I knew you’d come through eventually.”


End file.
